Recuerdos, reencuentro y destino
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Desde la primera vez que recibió esa sonrisa angelical supo que tenia que cuidarla hasta el final... [ AoKaga ]


¡Hey! Les traigo otra historia más de este par que amo taaanto. De antemano gracias a quien lea y deje review...

Sin más que decir, ¡go! :)

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. / Aomine Ryo es de mi querida Dashi Schwarzung._

* * *

 **Recuerdos, reencuentro y destino.**

 _-¡Dai-chaaan, dame a Kagamin! ¡A mí también me dejaron abrazarlo! - las protestas de la pequeña pelirrosa se escuchaban por todo el recibidor del hogar, el nombrado la ignoraba. No creía que su molesta amiga fuera tan "capaz y madura como él" para tener esa responsabilidad, así que siguió sujetando al regordete y sonriente bebé. Un par de risas adultas se escucharon por esta causa._

 _El pequeño Taiga, de escaso un año, era el primer hijo de la familia Kagami. De ojos rubíes y sonrisa angelical, era el tesoro de su mamá pero últimamente también parecía serlo de Daiki, el hijo de la señora Aomine. El vivaz niño de 8 años siempre que veía a sus vecinos corría a saludarlos dejando olvidados insectos por atrapar, tareas por hacer y a la pequeña Satsuki, que la mayoría del tiempo estaba con él._

 _La rutina siempre era la misma. Daiki se aparecía sonriente y Taiga parecía reaccionar a ello, ya que enseguida el bebito extendía sus manos hacia él buscando un abrazo, el cual recibía al momento._

 _Ese día en especial, las madres de los niños se reunieron en casa del peliazul. Cuando Daiki abrió la puerta para darles la bienvenida a sus vecinos, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a una sonriente Satsuki con un pequeño pelirrojo en brazos._

 _Las visitas fueron recibidas. Daiki se fue serio a sentarse en el sofá, evitó mirar a su amiga y al bebé en todo momento. Taiga no dejaba de estirar sus manitas donde su amigo y al no captar su atención, ocurrió. El llanto de impaciencia del bebito se dio._

 _-¡Ya, ya Kagamin! No llores... - Satsuki trataba de calmarle, la madre del niño se disponía a relevar a la pequeña cuando, ya el moreno se le había adelantado._

 _-Ven Taiga. - lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo infantilmente. El bebé calló al momento, hipando mientras se calmaba. Las féminas sonrieron enternecidas._

 _Había pasado media hora desde que el peliazul acaparó al pequeño Taiga. Satsuki se había resignado a no volver a tenerlo y ahora hacía morisquetas, ganándose las carcajadas del bebé como premio de consolación._

 _Antes de que las visitas partieran, Daiki corrió a su cuarto, regresando en unos segundos con un presente muy especial._

 _-Toma Taiga, cuando crezcas te enseñaré a jugar baloncesto. Mientras, practica con esto. - el bebé pareció entender la petición ya que sonriente lanzó el baloncito de regalo al rostro del moreno. -¡Oye! - le hizo una mueca al osado pelirrojo, devolviéndole aun así el juguete._

De nuevo el llanto se dejó escuchar por todos lados, frunció el ceño al momento. Veía a Taiga sonriéndole pero el llanto no se iba. Empezó a removerse de lado a lado hasta que... Despertó. Fue un buen sueño pero no una buena manera de despertar. Tanteó el lado contrario de la cama en la que reposaba y la halló vacía, encendió la lámpara del buró, se levantó siguiendo los sonidos y las risitas que ahora se escuchaban.

En la sala los encontró, a los dos seres más importantes en su vida.

-¿No puede dormir? - se acercó donde su pareja yacía, con su hijo en brazos.

-Creo que sólo decidió madrugar... - dos pares de rubíes lo observaron, uno lo ignoró al momento regresando su atención a un baloncito de juguete que llevaba el título de "el favorito" y se encontraba entre sus manitas.

-Esto ya lo he visto antes, sólo faltaría que Ryo... ¡Auchhh! - el baloncito de su hijo rebotó en su rostro. -Tenías que ser su hijo. - le hablo al pequeño peliazul que sólo sonreía y estiraba sus brazos en busca de que su padre lo abrazara.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto ceñudo su pelirrojo esposo mientras le entregaba a su hijo.

-¡Cálmate Mamá Tigre! Soñé cuando tenías un año y te di un baloncito como este, y me lo lanzaste al rostro como... ¡este travieso-grrr! - las carcajadas infantiles se escucharon al momento como consecuencia de las cosquillas que el padre le provocaba en el estómago a su hijo.

Taiga observó la escena encantado, a veces olvidaba que ese moreno irritante que le había robado el corazón y le había dado un hijo, era siete años mayor que él y de hecho lo había visto en pañales. Existían fotografías de ello.

Habían sido vecinos hasta que cumplió nueve años y su padre se lo llevó a América. Un año atrás, su madre había fallecido por un problema cardíaco.

Aunque iban a distintas escuelas, durante ese año Aomine de 16 en ese entonces, lo siguió frecuentando para acompañarlo a la escuela junto con Momoi y luego en las tardes jugar baloncesto.

A veces los compañeros del equipo escolar del moreno iban de visita, siempre lo saludaban en especial un rubio gritón, un peliceleste que siempre lo hacía saltar de susto y un pelivioleta que solo en un par de veces le convido de sus papitas. En todas esas ocasiones el peliazul lo había llevado a empujones a su hogar, cuando le cuestionaba el porqué de su reacción este sólo le respondía.

-Eres un mocoso, y tengo que cuidarte. - enseguida se marchaba dejándolo más confundido que al principio. _Si lo tenía que cuidar que se quedará a su lado entonces_. Al día siguiente, Aomine lo esperaba para llevarlo a la escuela como si nada.

El día de la mudanza llegó. Se despidió de la señora Aomine quien lo abrazo afectuosamente, y de Momoi que lo veía apenada al no lograr que su mejor amigo saliera a despedirlo.

Cuando se disponía a partir, le pidió a su padre que esperara y corrió a la casa vecina lo más rápido que pudo, subió saltando de dos en dos los escalones que lo llevaban a la habitación de su amigo. Casi moría en el intento pero llegó a su objetivo. Entró sin avisar y encontró al moreno recostado en su cama con su brazo cubriendo su vista.

-¿Se han ido? - pregunto el mayor sin saber a quién. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su costado. -No empieces Satsuki, te lo advierto. - pero no era su amiga la que estaba con él. Su amiga no lo besaría de esa forma. Retiro su brazo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro del pequeño que lo tenía tan mal.

Los suaves labios seguían pegados a los suyos. Sus ojitos los tenía fuertemente cerrados uniendo así esas cejas partidas, causantes de que muchas veces lo hubiera molestado. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas casi del mismo tono de su cabello. Su corazón esperaba, latiera tanto como el suyo.

No pudo evitar erguirse un poco, asustando al pequeño de paso pero no iba a dejar que el contacto terminara. Así que con una de sus manos retuvo su rostro alargando el dulce contacto un poco más. Movía lento sus labios como si tratara de grabarse cada pequeño detalle en lo más profundo de su corazón, el pequeño siguió inexperto el beso hasta que por la falta de aire se separó del mayor. Lo abrazo fuertemente en señal de despedida.

-T-te voy a extrañar Daiki. - el moreno sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar las palabras del pequeño niño. Cuando este le soltó poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse. El peliazul lo sostuvo de la mano atrayendo su mirada.

-Cuídate Taiga y no dejes que nadie se meta contigo. - lo miro ceñudo, el niño sonrió como siempre lo hacía y sólo contestó un suave pero firme " _vale_ ".

Taiga regresó a Japón apenas cumplió los veintiún años. No sabía bien que buscaba, había dejado la escuela y ahora estaba solo en un país que le traía buenos recuerdos pero hace mucho, no lo reconocía como hogar. Consiguió trabajo como chef en un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad. Agradeció internamente a su padre su facilidad en la cocina ya que este lo dejaba solo la mayoría del tiempo, y por ello tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Un día al dirigirse a su trabajo, una voz captó su atención y al girar sobre sí mismo en su búsqueda, unos brazos lo rodearon enseguida en un abrazo.

-Oh, Dios. Kagamin que enorme te pusiste... - bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con una joven mujer de largos cabellos rosas y orbes del mismo color, que le sonreía nostálgica.

-¿M-Momoi!? - sabía que era ella pero tenía que verificar. Ella ignoró la pregunta. -¡Te lo dije Dai-chan, ese tono de cabello no lo tiene nadie! - miradas rubí y zafiro se encontraron, después de tanto tiempo se encontraron. La pelirrosa sonreía pícara ante el silencio de sus amigos.

-Kagamin, ¿nunca habías visto a un policía así de cerca? O acaso, ¿ocultas algo? _Dai-chan tendrá que catearte entonces_... - ambos chicos salieron de su trance al momento, el pelirrojo mutó hasta tornarse del mismo color de su cabello, delatándose de paso que justo en eso estaba pensando.

-Tch, Satsuki. ¿No que estabas atrasada para tu cita con Riko? - la nombrada fue la que se sobresaltó ahora.

-¡Es verdad! Me tengo que ir Kagamin, pero dile al oficial que te de mi número y el de él. - encaró de nuevo a su amigo. -No comiences a acapararlo como cuando pequeños, ¿ehhh? - le dijo en un tono de advertencia para luego marcharse velozmente del lugar.

 _El moreno no cumplió_. Desde que se reencontraron, no se separaron. Se veían para jugar baloncesto y pelear en el proceso, a Kagami ya no lo podía asombrar tan fácilmente como cuando pequeño y al contrario, el asombrado era él con esos enormes saltos y encestadas que el pelirrojo realizaba pero en ningún momento le dejó ganar sin batalla. Aomine frecuentaba el restaurante cada que podía, acompañado de la pelirrosa o sin ella, lo hacía y mucho más cuando supo que un pelinegro amigo de Taiga ahora trabajaba en el lugar como mesero. El tipo no le agradaba, por mucho que le sonriera amable.

Aunque el moreno tuviera 28 años podía ser tan infantil como cuando niño, y en uno de esos arranques terminó confesándole sus sentimientos no amistosos a Kagami. Este por su parte le correspondió a pesar de que le hubiera cohibido el " _te deseo y no sabes cuánto_ " en la confesión.

La señora Aomine se desvivió por Kagami desde que lo volvió a ver y cuando Aomine le dijo que eran pareja lo dejó más que advertido, sentenciado con un "¡ _Ay de ti que hagas sufrir a mi Kaga-chan_!" bastó para que el moreno se la pasara gruñendo que no era de ella sino _SUYO_ por cada una de las esquinas de su hogar después de eso.

Así iniciaron su vida juntos, Kagami con su tranquilo trabajo en el restaurante que poco a poco se hacía más popular por su buena sazón (la belleza del chef era un aderezo al menú). Aomine esforzándose por regresar entero a los brazos de su novio ya que si algo le pasaba y sobrevivía, sin duda el pelirrojo se las cobraría enteras.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que en el cumpleaños veintinueve, Kagami le dio el mejor regalo que podía desear.

-Si es una broma Bakagami, juro que la haré realidad y tu trasero lo resentirá. - miro ceñudo al pelirrojo sonriente que en ese momento marcaba un número.

-Te dije que no lo creería tan fácil. Ahora te lo paso. - nada le arruinaría su buen humor ni la duda en los orbes zafiros de tu pareja. -Ten es el doctor.

-Hmmm. - tomó el teléfono y...

-Aomine. - en seguida supo que Kagami decía la verdad.

-M-Midorima. - sonrió instantáneamente. Nunca pensó que escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero de equipo le alegrara tanto.

-¿Tengo que decir algo más? Sabes que con mi profesión yo no bromeo. - y le colgó tan irrespetuoso como siempre había sido.

Abrazo a Taiga que seguía a su lado con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba tanto esa sonrisa que deseaba que su hijo la heredara, aunque luego la usará para salirse con la suya. Se carcajeo al estar pensando ya como un padre. Estrecho más en su pecho a su futuro esposo, agradeciéndole con el gesto que lo hiciera tan feliz desde siempre.

Así rapto un día a Kagami al salir del restaurante, lo llevó al aeropuerto donde partieron a América sólo para casarse. De regreso el tiempo paso así de rápido, así de lento y emocionante. Esperando a un bebé entre antojo y antojo, entre llantos sin razón y un deseo feroz, literal Taiga estaba convertido en un tigre y él moreno cumplió todo lo que pedía sin cuestión.

Ahora que tenía a Ryo entre sus brazos y a Taiga recargado en su hombro dormitando, todo conflicto pasado ya ni valía la pena recordarlo. Al parecer desde que conoció a su pelirrojo estaba predestinado a estar a su lado, cuidarlo, amarlo y reñir de cuando en cuando, o tal vez a cada rato pero siempre a su lado, además ahora tenía que velar por ese pequeño tigre azul que le había obsequiado.


End file.
